Mucama
by CutieDoll
Summary: Re-publish! Logan decide vestirse de mucama para sorprender a su novio Kendall! (Asqueroso sumary... pero bueno PASEN, LEAN Y DIVIERTANSE!)


Si estas leyendo esto… ¡TE AMOOO!

Ya lo había subido antes… solo que estaba tenia algunas fallas y FALTAS DE REVIEW!

Este fue mi primer M… creo que fue una basura, pero creo que eh mejorado un poco… solo un poco.

Disfuten.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era un día normal en Palm Woods. Excepto en el famoso 2J…

-Carlos, sabes que no es bueno golpear con una tabla a los enamorados- regaño James.

-Hay! Pero se estaban besando tocando sus partes!- contesto el moreno con asco soltando la tabla y mirando a Kendall y Logan que ambos chicos estaban sonrojados.

Estos dos ya llevaban 6 meses de pareja… estaban muy felices juntos, solo que había una sorpresita que Logan quería hacerle a Kendall por el aniversario…

-Ustedes también se besan y se tocan sus partes…- susurro el rubio.

-Te oí… y si, pero no lo hacemos en publico!- replico el moreno castaño algo sonrojado.

-James y Kendall por favor!- Logan, que estaba debajo de Kendall, tiro al rubio para poder levantarse.

-Oye… puedo preguntar porque tenían leche condensada los 2 el día que fuimos a la playa?- pregunto Carlos con 'inocencia'.

Logan, más furioso que nada se levanto y se dirigió hacia la salida del departamento.-Adiós, voy a salir… Kendall no me sigas!- grito Logan abriendo la puerta para salir y después dando un portazo, dejando a sus amigos confundidos.

Logan se había dirigido al departamento de dos amigas suyas de la infancia.

-Hola Nancy y Nany! Me podrían ayudar en algo…- pregunto Logan cuando las gemelas le abrieron la puerta.

Las gemelas Nancy y Nany Odette conocían a Logan desde su infancia en Texas.

-Clarines mi rey!... – una de ellas hablo primero haciendo reír a Logan por su tono de voz. Las 2 tenían el cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos marrones. La única diferencia era su estilo de peinado, Nancy tenía el cabello largo y su fleco sujetado por 2 broches negro del lado derecho es la más pervertida de las dos, Nany tenia el cabello corto y ondulado que llegaba hasta su oído, su fleco iba peinado del lado izquierdo, esta era un poco inocente y torpe… pero entendía perfectamente algunas perversiones de su hermana.

-Hay Nancy… cállate y hazlo pasar…-La gemela de cabello corto regaño a su hermana.

Cuando todos estaban en la sala, la gemela de cabello largo comenzó a hablar…

-Que necesitas?- pregunto.

-Mira Nancy… como tu eres tu, y Nany tan Nany… sin rodeos les diré que… me voy a vestir de Maid* para mi aniversario con Kendall, me preguntaba si todavía conservan uno?- dijo un sonrojado Logan cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

-TRAVIESO!... claro que todavía tengo el mío!...- La gemela pervertida salio corriendo hacia al armario, llevando a Logan consigo.

Después de un rato… Logan estaba listo, con una mini falda con un poco de tul, unas medias blancas que eran amarradas con una pequeña liga en las piernas.

-Te dije que te verías mejor si te hubieras puesto ropa interior de mujer!- regaño Nancy sosteniendo las bragas en sus manos, ese comentario había causado un sonrojo a Logan.

-Pero son tuyas! Y es una tanga!- grito Logan cubriendo su cara sonrojada con sus manos, estas tenia unos guantes blancos que llegaban hasta los codos y al final tenían unos lindos moñitos blancos. –Ok, dame las bragas…- Logan dijo gruñendo.

Después de 10 minutos Logan estaba listo.

-¡Adiós gracias por todo!- Logan se dirigió a la salida acompañado de las dos gemelas Odette.

-Gracias a ti… visítanos pronto…- Las dos al cerrar la puerta se miraron nerviosas entre si. –Oye… ¿el traje todavía tiene impregnado el olor del afrodisíaco que le aventamos el otro día?…- La gemela de cabello corto pregunto algo nerviosa y preocupada.

-Lo sabremos mañana, bueno si es que Logan puede caminar…- dijo la gemela pervertida burlona, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su hermana…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Logan se dirigía hacia su departamento… quería correr pero los tacones no lo dejaban ni caminar.

Cuando llego a su departamento, no esperaba encontrarse con tal escena…

Carlos casi golpeando a James y Kendall en medio tratando de separarlos.

-James, Carlos… por favor!, Logan que bueno que llegast…- No pudo terminar la oración, se había quedado paralizado viendo a Logan sonrojado en la puerta con mirada inocente.

-L-logie…- El ojiverde no podía dejar de mirar al castaño.

-No te gusta?- Pregunto desilusionado cuando no tuvo respuesta del rubio.

-Porque el vestido?- Pregunto Carlos celoso de la mirada que James le daba a Logan.

Kendall se acerco al pálido para darle un beso en los labios.

-Ven conmigo…- El rubio tomo la mano del castaño para llevarlo a su habitación.

-No rompan nada!- dijo James con tono burlón al escuchar un portazo.

Celoso, Carlos jalo al castaño alto a su habitación.

-Te enseñare a no mirar a Logan de esa manera!- grito el moreno tumbando a James a la cama después de haberle puesto seguro a la puerta… y se monto encima del alto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kendall acostó a Logan suavemente en su cama y lo beso apasionadamente. El rubio comenzó a descender al cuello del pálido, este emitió un pequeño gemino al sentir la calida lengua del ojiverde en su cuello. Las manos de Kendall recorrían las caderas de Logan, este gimió cuando las manos del rubio llegaron a su trasero acariciándolo suavemente.

Al separarse del cuello del pálido, el castaño volteo a Kendall para quedar encima de el. Logan comenzó a quitarle la camisa al rubio lentamente, rebelando los no muy desarrollados músculos de Kendall de un lindo color bronceado pálido.

El pálido sintió algo duro entre su trasero.

-En-en que… es-estoy s-sentado…- gimió sonrojado.

-Ya lo sa-sabes…- el rubio gimió cuando Logan comenzó a hacer fricción con la erección de Kendall.

El ojiverde comenzó a levantar la falda del pálido acariciándolo todo.

-Lo-logie… no traes… boxer, traes otra cosa…- el rubio sintió que no tenia la ropa interior masculina como la que le vio esta mañana.

-Es blanca…- comenzó a acariciar el resorte delgado y blanco… Kendall se coloco de rodillas sobre la cama quedando frente al sonrojado Logan. –No lo se… pero hueles… - El rubio comenzó a bajar lentamente la braga blanca que tenia puesta el pálido… y comenzó a besar las piernas del castaño, pero este se bajaba la falda para impedirle paso a la mano y labios de Kendall. Después de quitárselas comenzó a subir la blusa blanca que era parte del disfraz del castaño. –Tu olor me embriaga…- termino de quitarle la blusa… y beso el pecho pálido de Logan. –Eres hermoso…- Kendall volteo a Logan quedando de espaldas del ojiverde… y comenzó a desabrochar el moño que llevaba de adorno en la espaldo, al quitárselo comenzó a bajar el cierre de la falda… y beso su espalda baja. Y lo volvió a acostar boca arriba. Quedando Kendall encima de el.

-Nya… Kendall…- gimió el castaño al quedar completamente desnudo a merced del rubio de ojos verdes. Lo volvió a besar apasionadamente comenzando a acariciar los costados del pálido, Logan lo tomo de la nuca atrayéndolo mas al beso, esto enloqueció a Kendall que soltó un gemido.

Al separarse por falta de aire, el castaño bajo los pantalones del rubio, junto los boxer. Sonrío comenzó a lamer el miembro de Kendall… lento causando que el rubio se desesperara…

-Más… Lo-logie…- El pequeño seguía lamiendo y disfrutando del sabor del miembro del rubio… disgustando el pre-semen que salía…

-M-me corro…- Kendall se había venido en la cara de Logan, se acerco a lamer la mejilla del pálido.

-Te vez tan sexy…- Al rubio se le oía la voz ronca por la lujuria.

Cuando termino de lamerle la cara a Logan hizo que se recostara y coloco las piernas del castaño en sus hombros.

Kendall comenzó a penetrar al pequeño castaño lentamente intentando que al pálido no le doliera y se acostumbrara.

El ojiverde miro como caían lagrimas de los ojos grandes y marrones de Logan, este se detuvo cuando todo su miembro entro en la entrada del pálido, y beso las lagrimas del sonrojado rostro de Logan.

Cuando se sintió listo, movió las caderas, el rubio entendió y saco de nuevo su miembro y lo volvió a introducir, solo la punta. Comenzó con embestidas lentas, teniendo cuidado de Logan. Aun dolía… pero luego lo reemplazo el placer.

Acelero al oír como los gemidos de Logan se hacían mas fuertes, inundando la habitación de palabras empalagosas y pervertidas.

-Mas rápido Kenny! Mas profundo ahh!...- Logan rasguño la espalda de Kendall, haciéndolo gruñir y gemir.

-Mas… mas… ah, Kendall!- gimió.- Oh Kendall… mas por favor…- el rubio amaba como Logan gemía bajo el… suplicándole mas…

-Ya… ya casi termino…- Gimió Kendall y comenzó a masturbar el miembro de Logan al ritmo de las estocadas.

Al terminar se acostó al lado de Logan, el pálido solo se recargo en su pecho…

-Feliz Aniversario… Te Amo Kenny…- susurro Logan antes de quedar dormido.

-Yo igual…- beso la cabeza del castaño para también quedar dormido…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno… fue corto pero abarco 7 hojas de mi cuaderno sensual #3

(Tengo como 5 cuadernos llenos de puras perversiones… a los que llamo ''Cuadernos Sensuales'')

Gracias por leer… lo se tengo problemas mentales, necesito un psicólogo…

Saludos, Besos & Abrazos.

Te amo.

~LostInLoveForKoganSonikku.


End file.
